The Last Day
by EzriaandLucian
Summary: Pretty Little Liars has come to an end, and will Lucy confess to Ian that she loves him? Does he love her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll this is my pretty little liars fanfiction account ( EzriaandLucian) hope you enjoy my fanfics! Here we go…**

**Chapter 1~ The Last Day {three-shot}**

** Lucy's POV**

Today was the last day that Pretty Little Liars would be filming. Five years ago Ian and I filmed the pilot together. The first time we kissed was magical, and i'll never forget it. Our characters have been in a rough patch lately, and we haven't had many scenes together, and the ones we do have are us fighting. I wanted our last episode to be Aria and Ezra getting married, but that's never going to happen, obviously. At least a kiss, or two. Yeah, two would be better. I was pulled away from my thoughts as Marlene walked into the doorway.

"Hey, Luce the whole cast is getting together for a 'last episode photo' to show at the last part of the finale, so come on!" I really wanted to be alone right now, but I certainly didn't want to miss out on being with the whole cast one last time. I followed Marlene as she walked down the long hallway to the set. Everyone was hugging and sharing contact information, if they didn't already have it, to keep in touch with each other. I, on the other hand, was searching for the love of my life, Ian. Apparently he was looking for me too. "Hey Goose!" I replied, "Hey Shmian!" I was smiling like an idiot, but I really didn't care. Oh, by the way, we're kinda dating..did I forget to mention that? Whoops! No one knows but Holly and the girls, I trust them a lot. I chose not to tell Marlene because I know her and she would want to tell everyone on set about it. Okay, back to the present.. We all gathered around each other to take one last picture as a 'Pretty Little Liars Family'. The cameraman counted to three and "click" it was over in a second.

Then, he said, "Okay we'll do about five more" Yes! The cameraman asked us to do something crazy, so i jumped into Ian's arms and it felt magical that we were touching. I was laughing and he was too. _"Click." "Click." "Click." I just realized something. I love him. I love Ian Harding. I really love Ian Harding. Wow. I've never felt this way before. I have to tell him._

After the man took the rest of the pictures, I asked Ian to come to my dressing room with me. Ian followed me down the long hallway to the dressing room area. "What do you need Luce," He asked with the most wonderful voice ever heard. "I-uh I need to- uh- tell you something.." I asked with uncertainty roped in my voice. I looked down at the floor, but he slowly took his hand up to my chin to guide my head upwards towards his. slowly took his hand up to my chin to guide my head upwards towards his. Our eyes met and so many emotions were held in both of our eyes. "Iloveyou" I said so quickly he didn't hear me. "What? Lucy what's wrong?'' "Nothings wrong, I'm just really nervous to say this.." "Lucy, you're scaring me" "Please don't be scared Ian," I paused. "I've been wanting to tell you ever since we first kissed. I love you Ian, and I can't hold it in any longer! **I love you Ian."**

**So I hoped ya'll liked it! I'll be writing more soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ The Last Day {three-shot} Ian's POV A/N: Sorry for any mistakes it's been a long day! SOO sorry for the late update and thank you so much for the reviews! I was NOT expecting that! Okay, happy reading!

Lucy just told me she loved me. I can't believe she loves me. Oh, I kinda need to stop daydreaming and tell her that I love her too!

"I love you too, Lucy, more than you'll ever know." He said with all the honesty in his body. "So, I guess we're dating now?" "I hope so," Ian replied. "If you're in, so am I" "Well, I'm definitley in, so I guess we're dating!" Lucy beamed with joy and took Ian's hand to tell everyone their big news. To her, it was so surreal that she was now dating Ian Harding, the man she secretly loved for 4 consecutive years.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Lucy tried to shout, but wasn't loud enough.

"HEY," Ian shouted so everyone could hear them clearly. Everyone turned around to see Ian and Lucy holding hands and smiling for ear to ear. Shay spoke first.

"Lucy, are you two-you know-uh-.." Lucy helped her get the words in. "Yes, Shay, we're dating!" everyone was estatic and no soul was shocked to see them together. In fact, they all knew that it was bound to happen someday, just surprised they didn't figure it out sooner. There was inaudible chatter surrounding the lobby. Everyone came up to us to congragulate them including Keegan, Tyler, Ashley, Shay, Holly, Chad, Brant, Tammin, Troian, Brendan, Ryan (who Ian is jealous of), Cody, Biancca, Lindsey, Marlene, Norman, and all the rest of the cast and crew.

* * *

It took them about half an hour to greet everyone, and the entire time their smiles didn't disappear. After everyone said their goodbyes, they headed out to Ian's car, since they ride together every morning, and drove quietly.

Ian looked over when they stopped at a red light, and saw Lucy sleeping. "My angel," Ian whispered.

After they arrived at Ian's apartment, he carried Lucy up the three flights of stairs. He found it funny that he has apartment 3b in his complex, because his character has the same apartment number. He carried Lucy to his bedroom and laid her down gently on his bed. He stripped down to his boxers, carefully undressed Lucy and put her in one of his t-shirts, and laid down next to her. Ian kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Lucy. Goodnight my princess." He soon dozed off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Day- Chapter 3 (three-shot) A Lucian Fanfic by EzriaandLucian :) The next morning, Ian woke up first, and stared at Lucy for about 15 minutes. Lucy stirred, and slowly fluttered open her eyes. "Hi," she said softly. "Hi," Ian said back. Ian kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, and whispered, "I love you." She smiled and kissed his lips chastely. All they wanted to do was lay in bed all day long and enjoy each others company. And that's exactly what they did. They watched old movies like "It Happened One Night". They laid so close to one another that there was not even a centimeter of space left between them. Lucy fell asleep again, and Ian watched her softly snore. Her lips were partly slighted, She looked so peaceful and perfect in Ian's eyes. Soon Ian dozed off himself. They were cuddled together in Ian's bed, and happy to be with one another. Lucy woke up while Ian was still asleep. She ran a hand through her hair, and yawned. She smiled slightly when she saw Ian sleeping peacefully. She thought to herself, "how did I get so lucky?" Ian woke up once again to find Lucy staring at him this time. They both smiled at each other and told each other that they loved them. Their day was lazy and uneventful, but perfect in their eyes. 


End file.
